Certain network-connected printers are capable of sending and receiving communications and printable content without being connected to a desktop computer, laptop computer, or other host computing device. Such functionality can provide considerable flexibility and efficiencies, as a user may have the ability to send content to the printer via an email communication without the complications of first downloading a printing application at or establishing a connection with a host computing device.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.